Letargo
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: "Los príncipes azules destiñen" Yo le construí un castillo, habitado de mariposas y corazones de papel, movidos por el viento que entraba por las ventanas abiertas, sin vidrios, en habitaciones sin espejos.


Hola, aquí les traigo, un Oneshot, la agonía del Fénix, le llamaría.

**Advertencias: **Angst.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mío. Es del gran Masashi-sama.

**Aclaraciones: **En primera persona. Sakura´s voice.

**N/A:** Y ahora estás en mi lista, de promesas a olvidar…

**Letargo**: Estado de somnolencia profunda.

_**Letargo…**_

Me rompí, sí, me rompí, aún si quería ignorar el sonido de mi corazón partiéndose, ahogando cada dolor en risas sin sentido y palabras malgastadas.

_"Nunca me rendiré, lo juro"_

Estaba dándome por vencida, muriendo lento y agonizando temprano. Hundiéndome en cada recuerdo, presa del pasado, sin gota de sangre que aliviara mi pesar. Mis manos temblaban junto con mi cuerpo helado, y era cálido el clima y suave la brisa que se escabullía por mi ventana y se dignaba a acariciar mi pelo.

Mi garganta hecha un nudo y los ojos cerrados conteniendo las lágrimas. Los labios fruncidos y el cejo forzado, debía reír, para no llorar.

Recordé los días de verano, a paso lento por la calle, con la sonrisa pintada y el sol colgado en el cielo. Los problemas escondidos a la sombra y la ingenuidad, haciendo acto de presencia.

Siempre pensé que la felicidad eran aquellos momentos fugaces en donde las palabras no son necesarias y las lágrimas se olvidan, se olvida el correr del tiempo, y las risas no acaban, incluso si no hay motivo para reír. Donde no se piensa cada acto, y no hay miedo por la vuelta. Yo era feliz, cuando una broma me hacía florecer, o una mirada me sonrojaba hasta desear que la tierra me tragara. Soy feliz, a veces, cuando mi rostro no se moja y mi hipocresía me permite sujetar mi estómago, de la forma hilarante de mis actos.

Se fué, bien, todos nos vamos algún día, algunos más tarde, otros simplemente se rehúsan a marcharse. Algunos huyen, corriendo, otros disimulan sus pasos lentos.

_"No puedo dejarte ir"_

Dolió, que no avisara, aunque todas las señales en el universo, me indicaran su partida, aunque los planetas se alinearan, dejando lucir su esplendor a la luna llena. Dolió, la impotencia, el patetismo y la debilidad. Intenté en vano aferrarme al hilo que quedaba suelto, que se rompía, me aferré a alguna falsa esperanza, como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

Un plato roto nunca volverá a quedar igual, pegué pedazo por pedazo, y se volvió a romper. Extendí mis manos hacia él tantas veces, esperando una migaja, algún pequeño trozo de algún estúpido sentimiento. Extendí mis manos tantas veces llenas, de sentimientos, de promesas por cumplir, de estúpidas frases de algo llamado amor.

Esperar siempre duele, algún sabio lo descubrió, alguno que sufrió un desamor. Así entendí, que es mejor vivir sin esperanza, sabiendo que todo aquello que das, jamás se podrá recuperar, porque acaso cómo se devuelven, los latidos acelerados, el murmullo apagado y la voz suave, las palabras mudas, el sonrojo que colorea la piel.

Miré el techo, recordando cuantas fantasías pinté en él, cuantos sueños hecho trizas, cuanto tiempo anterior. Las manos dibujando sombras en la pared, la risa apagada, muda, los ojos brillando, las ganas de dormir, de soñar con él. El peluche sobre la almohada, ahogado en abrazos de alegría, en sonrisas escondidas en su pelo suave, en caricias que fueron suyas y ajenas, porque serían siempre para aquel.

Se fué, me convencía a mi misma mirándome al espejo, en mi casa llena de fantasmas que atacaban con recuerdos, recuerdos de lo que alguna vez, pensé que podía llegar a ser.

_"De amor nadie se muere"_

Lo sé, lo sé porque aquella herida, sangrante y punzante, no había detenido el paso de mi corazón. Más lento tal vez latía, roto, ya no había prisa en su marcha, ¿Para qué? ¿A quién perseguiría? Mejor la calma en este maldito letargo.

Quiero gritar, gritar que vuelva, y mi laringe se niega a colaborar, no podría pronunciarlo, no está en mi naturaleza rogar, pedir perdón, permiso. No pedí permiso cuando mis sentidos comenzaron a activarse ante su presencia, cuando mis ojos brillaban, no pedí permiso cuando sonreía al escuchar su voz, cuando me amargaba ante su ausencia. No pedí perdón por dignarme a quererlo, sin permiso, sin autorización. No pedí perdón por entrometerme, por hacer de su vida, algo importante para la mía. No, no pediré perdón. Así como no rogaré que vuelva, aunque necesite escuchar su voz, aunque mis latidos necesiten seguir su ritmo, y mis labios su perdón, su permiso para entregar amor.

Amor, me digo mientras vuelvo al colchón hundido, de tantas vueltas, del peso milenario de mi dolor, de la traición. No me gusta el amor; y frunzo el ceño, recordando aquella frase.

_"El amor es para idiotas"_

Mi amor no alcanzó para los dos. Esta bien –me consolaba mi madre- ya vendrá otro mejor. Lo sabía, sabía que no era el único, que quizá otro mañana me robara el aliento, ¿Acaso me importa? Me preguntaba.

_"Los príncipes azules destiñen"_

Yo le construí un castillo, habitado de mariposas y corazones de papel, movidos por el viento que entraba por las ventanas abiertas, sin vidrios, en habitaciones sin espejos.

Egoísta, me decía a mí misma cuando añoraba todo de él, creyendo al menos tener un poco, y no, nada me tocaba. Llegué tarde al reparto, podía decir si lo tomaba con humor. Ni eso, si no había nada para repartir, acaso alguna vez los ojos oscuros, las pestañas curvas, ¿habían destellado amor? La duda era latente, difícilmente un amor dejaría marca en un espacio vacío. Lo siento tanto…

_"Patética, eres realmente molesta"_

Más bien era valiente, porque había dado todo por alguien que no lo valía, y lo reconocía, con las mejillas mojadas y la frente en alto. Mi imperfección era casi perfecta, al lado de su desprecio desmerecedor. Nadie lo amaría, como lo estoy amando yo.

Lluvia con sol, miré hacia el cielo, iluminado de un color celeste claro, con las gotas de agua destellando caída abajo.

_"Se casó una vieja, lluvia con sol"_

La voz de mi mejor amiga resonó en mis oídos. Sonreí tranquila, con la risa queriendo escapar intranquila.

Consentí que me invadiera el sueño, total, aún permanecía dormida.

Soñé con flores, con alegría y sonrisas que no cabían en mi cara, con amigos y manos tendidas, con el tiempo pasando lento, con el arco iris cada mañana adornando el cielo. Soñé con mariposas paseando por mi panza, con césped acariciando mis piernas, mis mejillas sonrosadas y mis ojos entrecerrados. Soñé con mi mano dibujando en la pared un corazón, soñé que era feliz, aún si mi corazón latía lento.

Desperté, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aún si permanecí con los ojos cerrados, deteniendo el momento en ese instante, sin conservar ninguna mueca en mi rostro, iluminado por la luna nueva. Pequé de soberbia, mis pensamientos juraban que él no me merecía, y lo creí. Porque una manzana como aquella, echaría a perder el frutero, y el frutero era ese remolino de sentimientos que llevaba dentro, aquellos sentimientos, que juraba no querer volver a sentir en un futuro. Me golpeé la cabeza con la mano, abrí los ojos y suspiré, lo estaba dejando ir, a donde sea que se marchara, con quien sea que tropezara en el camino. Me quedaba un consuelo, jamás nadie ninguna tonta, ninguna insolente, te amará como te amé yo…

_"Me apreté el corazón, para no morir, y tomé la determinación de olvidarte"_

**Fin**

GAME OVER

El juego ha terminado.

Punto, punto final, no más puntos suspensivos.


End file.
